


Drunken Confessions

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, tag to 'Tell Me That You Love Me'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Well, in the drunk version it was me, in the sober version it was G, and I'm not explaining that story right now," Nell explained. "One day you will."' -tag to Tell Me That You Love Me. Nell/Callen. AU. T for lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Words:** 2395  
 **Couple:** Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones  
 **TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles  
 **Disclaimer:** all characters/settings etcetera, that you recognise, belong to Shane Brennan.  
 **Established Nell/Callen.  
** **Slightly, hell, it's completely AU.  
** **Slight tag to ' _Tell Me That You Love Me_ '.  
** **Slight hint to a possibly established Kensi/Deeks. Just maybe, I think...  
** **Rated T for language and implied sexual themes.**

…

" _What if I say it first?" Kensi asked._  
"Don't, it's just stupid," Nell replied almost instantly.  
"Who said it first between you and Callen?"  
"Depends, are you asking about the drunk version or the sober version?" the intelligence analyst questioned sheepishly.  
"There's a drunk version?" the female NCIS agent raise both eyebrows.  
"Well, in the drunk version it was me, in the sober version it was G, and I'm not explaining that story right now," Nell explained.  
"One day you will."

From where he stood at the bar, he could hear her laugh, it was mingling with the laugh that belonged to the other female of the group, but over that, he could hear only her. They had spent so much time together over the past six months that he could pick her out of any sort of environment. She found it scary, and was slowly catching onto the tricks of the trade that helped him do so, but he knew that he would always catch her out, no matter how quiet she was.

The male NCIS agent watched her as both she was pulled by the – also highly intoxicated – female agent onto the dance floor of the club, laughing once more as the pair began mingling through the crowd. As much as she didn't look like she belonged in that crowd, he knew that she was having fun.

"Still on your first?" the LAPD detective asked, joining him where he stood watching the pair.  
"Well, Nell's obviously not going to be able to drive," he chuckled, gesturing towards the pair of females before turning back to take a swig of his barely-touched beer.  
"Never thought she'd be able to hold her liquor so well," Marty Deeks smirked, "she nearly had Kensi giving up at the shot table. Guess you taught her well."  
"I didn't teach her anything, last time I checked, it wasn't her that couldn't remember the first date."  
The LAPD detective laughed, "wonder if she'd give Sam a run for his money?"  
"Been there, done that," G answered.  
"Alright then," Deeks replied, slightly confused.  
"She may give Hetty a run for her money though," the ex-CIA operative said, "if there is one thing that Henrietta Lange knows how to hold better than a gun, it's her liquor."

G Callen looked at the LAPD detective, who looked as though he was mumbling something along the lines of ' _how in the world would he know that?"._ Giving him a laugh, Callen slid a fifty along the bar bench towards the bar tender, knowing that would cover the amount left over.

"It's late, my girlfriend is thoroughly drunk, and if I don't make her go to sleep now, tomorrow morning she'll murder me for letting her get this drunk," the male NCIS agent explained, "see you Monday Deeks, you and Kens better not be out too late."  
"Can't guarantee that!" the detective called after his team leader, who sent a chuckle in his direction.

Walking through the large group of people, he came to stand behind the red haired girl with a small smile.

"Joining in on the fun, Agent Callen?" the intelligence analyst asked with a small seductive smile, when she turned to find him there.  
"I'm taking her home," he told Kensi, "Deeks is at the bar waiting for you."  
"Goodnight you two," the female agent laughed, giving her friend a wink as she was slowly pulled away by the older man.

Nell stumbled to regain her footing as she stepped out of the club and into the cool Los Angeles air, she had to grip tightly onto his arm to keep her balance. He chuckled slightly, slipping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling, walking them both towards the car.

"Not home yet," she murmured, leaning into him, "not yet."  
"You'll be upset in the morning if you don't get some sleep, Pixie," he replied, unlocking the car before slowly opening the passenger car door.  
"Please?"  
"You're going home," he told her, helping her drop into the passengers seat.  
"Not my place?" Nell prompted.  
"We'll see which is closer," he answered, dropping a small kiss on her forehead and standing up straight to shut the door and walk around to his own seat.

As he started up the car, he felt her left hand on his thigh, gripping it softly; he pulled the car out of the parking spot, heading away from the club. Her hand stayed there for the fifteen minutes that they travelled in silence, though G Callen could have sworn that her hand was slowly trying to creep up his thigh – if it hadn't been for his own hand gripping hers, she would have been successful.

Pulling to a stop out the front of his make-shift apartment – of which he had only recently placed the basic and necessary furniture for living in – he turned to look at her, finding that she had been staring at him. G Callen could only tell that the mischievous grin that she wore meant that it was not going to end well – his plan to have her asleep and sleeping off the alcohol was not going to work, she was going to make sure of it.

Leaning across that dash, cupping his left cheek with her right hand she used it as leverage to pull him closer to her. Initiating the first kiss slowly, Nell felt a tug at her hand, but ignored it, kissing him again.

She pulled away, no long leaning over the dash. The NCIS agent cut the exhaust, opening his door and shutting it again as he made his way around to her door. Nell had sobered only slightly, but that didn't help her already clumsy balance and lack of coordination, causing her to stumble into his arms as she stood too quickly.

Callen chuckled, "your head hurt yet?"

Nell shook her head, but he knew that she was just making the small pounding noise in her head worse by doing so. Helping her towards the front door, he reached behind the small plant pot next to the door, finding the spare house key and unlocking it. Flicking lights on as he went, he had them walking the short distance down through the loungeroom – which up until a few weeks ago, had not been home to the television and couch that now was there – and down the hall towards the bedroom.

With the amount of time they spent falling asleep everynight in front of the television – well, the amount of time that  _Nell_ spent falling asleep in front of the television, in his arms – he had invested in a bed, making sure to carry her to it everynight when she feel asleep, knowing first hand, that falling asleep on the couch was not the best idea.

"G?"  
"Yeah Pixie?"

Opening the bedroom door, he flicked another light on, illuminating the space. Beside him, Nell turned to stand directly in front of him, biting her lip in a way that he knew meant she had something planned.

Stepping up onto her toes, she held two hands at the back of his neck, twisting a small piece of his hair between two fingers. She blinked slightly, feeling his breath on her face, though she knew that the strong alcohol smell was her own breath. His hands were resting in hips, cocking his head to the side and watching her, confused. Giving him a small smile, she leant forward to kiss him again.

She knew that his better judgement was going to kick in if she didn't work fast enough, her lips moving against his and her hand falling to the bottom hem of his shirt. Nell began working on trying to pull them backwards towards the bed situated in the centre of the room.

"Nell," he chuckled, pulling away.  
"Please," she whispered.  
"No," Callen answered her simply.  
"Please, I need you, now."  
He gave her a small laugh, "you're drunk Nell, you're going to sleep this off."  
"G, I love you, I  _need_ you," she begged slightly.

The federal agent found that he actually wasn't thown off by her delaration, but he knew he would have to bring that back up with her later, when she wasn't drunk.

"And I'm right here," he stated, "but right now you're going to sleep."  
"What is this about?" Nell asked, stepping back from him.  
"What do you mean?" he questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow at her.  
"We've been together, what, six months?"  
He shook his head, still laughing slightly, "and they say that men are the only ones who think about sex."  
"Well they're not," she explained, "and if you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman, I'm not  _stupid_  Callen."  
"You've got to understand, Nell, this has nothing to do with you."  
"We solved this whole age shit when we started dating! Didn't we? Didn't I tell you that I didn't care about that?"  
"Yes you did, but-"  
"But what? If this is about morals, about virtue and all that other old-fashioned shit, well, if you haven't noticed G Callen, but I'm not exactly innocent either," she pointed out, "why are you holding out on me?"

He sighed slightly, looking up to find that the alcohol had been affecting her emotions far more then he thought. Stepping forward he placed a small kiss where a tear had escaped, chuckling slightly once more.

"Nell," he smirked, "you have no idea. Trust me, if I was holding out on you, I wouldn't have asked you six months ago."  
"Then why-"  
"Sleep off the alcohol, Pixie," G Callen told her, "we can argue all we want when you're not intoxicated."  
"But, G-"  
"Sleep," he reminded her.

She nodded slowly, blinking her eyes. He stepped away from her, walking to pull one of the many shirts of his that she had stollen and secretly – not actually that secretly – placed in the second draw in the dresser, which over time had become to belong to her. Walking back to her, he made her sit back on the bed, helping her with her shoes, then helping her stand up to pull of the dress she had donned for the evening. Pulling his shirt over her head, he leant past her to pull the large comforter back.

Nell sat back on the bed, her eyes directed shamefully at the floor. She only looked up when he used his finger to tip her face up slightly and kiss her softly. Laying back onto the bed, he pulled the large blanket back over her.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," he assured her, knowing that she was going to say it anyway.

Nodding slightly, she begged her eyes to stay open, watching him slowly walk out of the room, turning the light off on the way, and closing the door behind him. Only then, had she let her eyes close.

…

When she awoke, a steady beat playing in her head, and her vision groggy, she sat up slowly. Sighing she dropped her head into her hands, remembering what she had fooleshly done the previous night. Who did she think she was kidding? Trying to seduce  _G Callen_ ;no matter how long they had been dating, she knew he had more self restraint then that.

She wondered what he would say when she walked out into the kitchen. But she had herself pushing that into the back of her mind, as she slowly pushed the comforter back, and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She felt dizzy for the moment, her head pounding just a bit more, before standing up slowly and tip-toeing her way towards the kitchen.

The sound of the television was soft, playing what sounded like a quick news update. When she got closer to the kitchen, she could hear the sound of the coffee maker at work. And when she stood at the kitchen door entry, she found him leaning back on his chair, with what looked like one of the many Russian Literature books that he kept next to the couch.

"What time is it?" she asked slowly, knowing that he already sensed her presence.  
"About midday," he answered, looking up at her with a small smile, "looks like you needed that sleep."

She nodded slightly, hoping to look at anything but him.

"Come here," he murmured, gesturing at her.

Slowly walking over, she let him pull her down to sit on his lap, pulling her closer to his body with his arms around her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with our age," he told her, "it has nothing to do with morals."  
"It's fine, I should never have brought it up, I was being stupid," Nell explained, shaking her head slightly against him.  
He chuckled, "atleast we can agree on that. But you still have every right to know why."

Callen nudged her slightly, helping her sit up to look at him. Smiling slightly, he rested his forehead to hers, trying to find the best words to use for the situation.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm sort of stuck on you," he smirked, "you're this strong, independent, intelligent and gorgeous woman, who seemed to have it in her right mind to agree to go out on a simple date with me, and then again and again for the next six months. It might be cliché, and it may be because I love you, but our first time together isn't going to be because you tried to seduce me in a drunken state."  
Nell smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek, "that and you're completely modest. A bit too modest actually."

Laughing quietly he kissed her, pulling her closer to him by her waist, and hold her there for the moment.

"If anyone asks," she said, "you told me you loved me first."  
"We'll save the drunk part of the story when we want to make Deeks and Kensi feel better about their relationship," Callen chuckled, agreeing.  
When she slapped his chest softly he gave another small laugh, before kissing her again, "I love you.'  
"I love you."

_"Well, in the drunk version it was me, in the sober version it was G, and I'm not explaining that story right now," Nell explained.  
"One day you will."_


End file.
